Box of Chocolates
by hislips
Summary: Sweet things for Memories and Hearts to Indulge. Drabble and Oneshot collection. The Prestige: Because making something disappear isn't enough. ShinXRan
1. Summer Heat

_Hey sweets! Well... I'm a fanfic writer and this is my first DC fanfic! :D Anyways, this a collection of Drabbles and Oneshots that centered on our favorite DC Couple, Shinichi x Ran! Well actually, I haven't seen any ShinRan fics lately. Most fics about them were years ago, which by the way was AWESOME! I love all the 30 Kisses, 30 Ways, 40 Nights and Days of Romance. Oh, they are the reasons why I was inspired to write this. I wish I'll get as much as support as they had. Anyways, I hope you'll find this in your interest! So please read! ^_^_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nope, no matter how much I wish that Shinichi was real and he'll be mine, it won't happen. Meaning I do not own him or anyone from the cast of DC. Mmkay?_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_Summer Heat_

**Characters: **_Kudo Shinichi / Mouri Ran_

**Summary:**_ The heat was finally getting into Shinichi's head! And it had nothing to do with the weather... ;)_

* * *

><p>The clear azure sky was bright and it didn't have any fluffy clouds dancing around. The sun was scorching hot nevertheless; a lot of people were enjoying it's warmth.<p>

Summer: the most forward-looking season of the year. The perfect time to have some serious fun.

But for the famous Detective of the Heisei Era, it was not.

"Damn it… It's so hot…"

Shinichi Kudo, the _nineteen year-old_ Shinichi Kudo, was leisurely laying on his back under the shade of a sakura tree with a book in one hand, using it as an improvised fan.

"Shinichi… No swearing." A female voice sternly told to him.

Ran Mouri, his best friend and girlfriend of two weeks was beside him, sitting on her legs while holding a notepad and a pen.

"Now…" she continued, "what is your answer for number three?"

"Ran! Can't we have a break?" the young lad whined.

"No! We are not here to have a break! You missed almost two years of school." her eyes narrowed at him. "You are sooooooooooooooooo lucky that they approved of you taking summer classes so you can enroll for the forth year…" she paused, "And can't you suffer a little? Call it a little repayment for the lying you had done to me.." she said whilst raising an eyebrow.

Shinichi scratch the back of his head and frowned.

Almost two months had passed since everyone knew about the secret of Shinichi Kudo or rather, Conan Edogawa. Even though a lot of people admired him for making the Syndicate fall down, not everyone was enthusiastic about the fact that he disguised himself as a cute seven year-old kid, especially Ran.

Making Ran forgive him was the toughest case he had ever done. He had to corner her, to go after her and to wait for her because she was trying her very best to avoid him. The emotional turmoil also made things worst for him because after two years of being close to her as Conan, he never knew that it would really hurt like hell to be away like this from her.

Finally, the day came when he entrapped her, with the help of Heiji and Kazuha, and forced her to listen to him. He told her the entire story and she was speechless for quite sometime. The famous detective was found nervously waiting for the reaction of his beautiful charge, so desperately wanting to lighten the mood, he offered her to punch him as poor repayment for what he had done.

The surprising thing is, she silently accepted the offer and punched him squarely in the face without any kind of preparation on his part. Shinichi flew some feet away from his original place and landed with a_thud_. The moment he regained consciousness took twenty-five seconds, Heiji, Kazuha and Ran were already hovering above him and a sharp pain could be felt in the area around his nose and mouth.

Lifting a hand on the bruised area, Shinichi felt some sticky liquid around his mouth that he later realized that it was blood from his cut lips.

He wanted to whine, wanted to be mad at Ran for being so violent! But he knew better, and that it was not the proper time to pull that, especially for if he wanted her to forgive him. So with all the pent up frustrations of being hurt badly, Shinichi settled for a comment that neither he, Ran nor the Osakan couple expected.

"Why do you have to be so violent? Why do I have to be in love with you?"

That made everyone silent especially Ran, that stopped even before she can argue with him, and Shinichi for not expecting the big slip up.

An amount of blood, maybe 400cc, was transferred to his face making it tomato red.

He began stuttering and the Osakan couple started to giggle and snicker.

But Ran's expression was the most priceless. She laughed. Yes, laughed so hard and then tears began to fell on her pink tainted cheeks. Her charges began to feel confused until she spoke in a sobbing voice that she was so happy, so happy that the man she loves for all those years feel the same for her.

And so, they hugged and got each other's first kiss. Without letting Heiji and Kazuha watch it.

And yes, she forgave him.

Now, two weeks after that, here they are having some tutoring lesson for Shinichi to catch up with the lesson of the past two school years. He should be thankful that he took down the Syndicate and became famous because if not for that, he would never get this privilege in their school.

"I thought… You don't mind it now…" he mumbled and a little insecure.

Ran looked at him and giggled. It's really pleasurable to see that the ever calm and composed, not to mention egoistical boyfriend, became insecure whenever it comes to her.

"Silly! I'm just teasing you!" she smiled and playfully pet his head. "Still, you should listen to me…"

"But it's so hot." He said while fanning himself with his book once again.

"You're right. It is summer after all." Then she narrowed her eyes once again, "it is actually your fault that we are here in the park. Dad won't let you in the house yet and you said that your Mom will just bother us. And you picked this place. So it's your fault."

"Yes. I know. Can't you stop making me feel more bad and hot?" he huffed.

Ran grinned, looked back at the notes in her hand and began thinking about the questions she had noted down to help him study.

Shinichi looked at her with serene blue eyes. He lied. He didn't need a tutor because he was confident that he would pass the whole exam even without studying. It was just an excuse to spend the day with her. Even though she had said that she forgave him, Shinichi still wanted to make it up to her even if… it will… take…a… lifetime.

The normally fast paced thinking of Shinichi Kudo suddenly slowed down then totally blacked out. The only thing that he could focus to is the white column of Ran's neck.

Just like as he was, Ran must've felt the abnormal heat of the sun and decided to place all of her hair to the other side of her shoulder to somehow cool the skin at the back of her neck. And she didn't have any idea that the flesh she was exposing was making Shinichi's hormones to explode.

It also didn't help, but made things much worst, when she put a hand on that exposed flesh and gently ran her long fingers over it like she was sensuously caressing it.

Shinichi's eyes grew wide and it became inhumanly wider when she craned her neck upward and stroke the white column that was covered with thin layer of sweat that made the flesh seemed like it was glowing.

_Oh… GOD!_

The recently exploded hormones mutate and doubled its number and go for a run, attacking the brain thus making the logical mind of Shinichi Kudo to shut down.

All that was left was the image of Ran's hand and her neck and the pleasant and _pleasurable_thingsthat he can do if his hands and lips were also concerned.

As for Ran, she was just making herself, especially the back of her neck, cool because of the hot weather. She wanted to ask Shinichi if the heat was as hot as she felt it but the question was set aside when she gave him a look.

He was staring but his eyes were not focused. They were misted with something she couldn't quite put a finger on. One thing was for sure, he was out of this world.

"Shinichi!"

With one stern call, the oh-so-hot images became blurred and revealed the reality that he was in the park, under the shade of the sakura tree and with Ran. So, he was not in the big bed full of fluffy pillows with Ran, doing something… productive?

"Y-yeah?" he breathed trying to control the madly beating of his heart.

"Are you alright? You seemed so flushed. Is the heat getting on you?" She asked, concerned lacing her words as she leaned closer to him.

He might've been delighted at the genuine concern of his beloved if not only for the crazy hormones that were threatening to block out his mind.

"Of course I am… What made you think I'm not?" he mumbled not looking at her.

"Because your face is all red and you looked like something was bothering you." She asked again with equal concern.

"You're thinking too much…" was his only reply.

He hadn't recuperated from his little dream yet so to hide his flushed face he kept his gaze at the grass beneath his feet, that was until he heard a rustling that he looked to her. She had stood up and looking down at him with a cute smile plastered on her face.

"Stay here, okay. I'll get something to make us cool."

And with that, she sprinted away somewhere.

Shinichi heaved a sigh. He didn't want her to do the errand but his not-so-cooperating mind made his response slow. Well, while she was away from him, it might give him some time to come back to his normal thinking.

Ten minutes had passed and his being seemed to come back to normal. Now, he was gazing at the clear azure sky and waiting for Ran.

In the midst of his peacefulness, a freezing thing made contact with his cheek that made him jerk in surprise. He turned his back to look at what was that, only to see Ran grinning at him while clutching the ice cold canned soda that had recently made contact with his cheek.

"Isn't that supposed to be my thing?" he asked with half lidded eyes. Ran just grinned and sat next to him.

Shinichi get the soda from her hand and opened it. Then he realized that she didn't have any soda for herself.

"Where's yours? If you don't have enough money, you should have let me get it…"

Ran laughed at him and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Baka! I intend to not buy a soda, Mr. Rich Boy." Then she raised a plastic pack to let him see. "I'm not thirsty, so I picked a Popsicle."

That made his eyes grew wide again.

_Oh no…_

He watched her unwrapped the plastic to reveal the red colored Popsicle.

_Must be strawberry…_ he thought.

The hormones that had been put into sleep a little while ago were awake again and were threatening to take over his body. So until he had still some logical thinking left in his mind, he immediately turn his gaze away before Ran started to consummate the lucky Ice Popsicle.

It was so hard to keep him occupied with his canned soda when he can hear Ran's mewl as a sign that she was indeed very satisfied with the food's taste.

Lucky Popsicle!

A minute had passed but for him, it seemed like eternity. All he wanted to happen is for Ran to stop making noises that leave creative images inside his half-hormone-driven mind. What does it looked like anyway? Surely, way better than it sounds. So with a curiosity of a naturally curious teenage, he dared to take a look.

And the saying curiosity killed the cat suit it well, especially if you replaced the cat with his name.

Ran was currently lapping on her Popsicle and Shinichi swear that that thing stiffened. While she enjoyed eating, an amount of her ice-delight had already melt because of the heat around but Ran made no waste to it as she lick the droplets that were sliding over the length of her food.

Slowly. surely and sensually she licked over the length of her Popsicle and slid it entirely inside her mouth.

_Oh my God… Oh my God… Oh. My. GOD!_

She then pulled it out and bit the top.

With all her innocence, Ran giggled at the refreshing coolness that spread all over her mouth with no idea how she looked like at the eyes of a hormone-driven detective.

She was about to do the same thing again when Shinichi stood up.

"That. Is. It." he sternly said under hooded eyes.

Ran looked up at him, gaping and clearly confused.

He trembled as he tried to compose himself and think of an excuse for his sudden attack.

Ran was looking at him expectantly, looking for a valid reason for his sudden outburst. But he found none. If only he can tell her the truth without her breaking his neck.

"Shinichi?"

Still no response. His mind was still hanged and he desperately searched for some normal words inside his swimming-in-desire head.

He was really taking his time and Ran noticed that her Popsicle was already melting, drips falling on to the grass.

She was about to lap it again but Shinichi dreadfully clutch on to the last sanity of his mind and snatched the remaining food and toss it on the trash can.

"Shinichi! I am eating those!" she retorted, arms crossing over her chest.

_Yes and you are tormenting me!_

"Shinichi?" She called and she was now standing up.

"I… I'm in… heat."

Shinichi felt like an utter fool. He knew how ridiculous and perverted it sounds like.

"L-Let's go to the mall! Its air-contioned there and I will treat you lunch. How does it sound?" He desperately offered and prayed to the Gods that he will catch her with his bribery.

To his luck, Ran smiled and gave her an enthusiastic nod.

They started to pick up their things but Ran stopped and looked at him.

"What about you lessons?" she inquired to him.

He stopped picking the opened books and looked at her for a second before resuming his deed.

"You know that I don't need tutoring to pass, right?"

Ran smiled and nod. "I was actually wondering if you already loose your guts because you needed my help. It seems not… So, what the real reason?"

Shinichi's face turned in to a lovely shade of pink. He was still not used at things like this but, she is worth it.

"An excuse…" he said, barely audible but she heard it, "to be with you…"

Red painted Ran's cheeks and nose. She felt warm all over. It is really, really, really nice to have him because she never felt this happy with anyone else.

They finished picking their things and on their way to the bus stop. Holding each other hand, neither one was speaking. The silence was comforting and they were satisfied.

When they were at the bus, Shinichi silently thanked the Gods that the torments of his little karate champ had come to an end. All he had to do is to prevent her from doing something that will cause his nose to bleed and his mind to explode because of graphical and physical images of Ran in a very sensual sense.

"You know…" she said breaking the silence.

Shinichi looked at her and gave her a nod as an indication to continue.

"Since we will be at the mall, and since Sonoko's beach party was getting close…-"

Shinichi eyes widened and pray that the inevitable will not come.

"Would you mind to coming with me to shop for swimsuit that I can wear for the party?"

The hormones were already running down.

"I can let you choose…"

Now… Shinichi was officially lost in the paradise were there are hundreds of Ran wearing various bikinis, various little, short, sexy bikinis.

"Shinichi," she cried, "your nose is bleeding!"

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. <strong>_Hope you liked it! I love it when Shinichi gets frustrated.. ehem.. sexually when it comes to Ran. Hahaha! I hope to see some review from you guys! _

_Until next time!_

_-Hislips_


	2. Extra Sensory Perception

_Hey Sweets! It's been a while and I am so sorry that I haven't been updating it for the past weeks. Actually, this chapter and the next chapter was done weeks ago but my beta-reader had some health problems so she can't comply. She was still not well but I badly want to update this drabble so even if it haven't been beta-read yet, I dared to post this. Just a short fic that I hope all of you will enjoy! I want to apologize for the wrong grammars and spellings. Hope you understand that English was not my first language. I hope you can consider. I did try my best though... ^_^'_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ No matter how much I love Shinichi, he is not mine, so is all the characters of Detective Conan._

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_E.S.P_

**Characters: **_Kudo Shinichi / Mouri Ran_

**Summary:**_ Ran wonder if one of Shinichi's talent is reading mind..._

* * *

><p>The cool wind was soothing and the night sky was beautiful with all those stars sparkling above them. It was a beautiful night and she was on the best place on earth, right held inside Shinichi's arms.<p>

He was leaning against the railing while she was leaning against his form, bodies face to face.

Who would have thought that a night like this will come? He had gone for over two years! But now he was back, back to her arms.

It was no secret now that he disguised himself as her cute little charge, Conan. A lot of things about him were accepted by Ran even though some were so hard to understand. What can she do? Apparently, her love for him was so strong it breaks even her hard head.

And being stubborn was worth being one because Shinichi's body was really warm and comfortable, perfect for her.

He had his head tilting slightly onto the dark sky with a smile playing on his lips. Ran knew that he was enjoying her presence as much as she was enjoying his.

He was really handsome, disgustingly perfect. His dark blue eyes were shining with contentment and happiness and the stars reflecting on it just made the effect so much lovelier that Ran can't help but to think…

_Is he real? Is it really real that I am held __by his arm? That he is mine now? That he really loves me? _

Her perusal made Shinichi looked at her and he chuckled slightly when he saw her dazed expression.

Ran have a very beautiful indigo eyes and a very expressive one too. She is very pretty. Far more beautiful for her own good, and it's not only in the physical aspect but of the heart as well.

Staring into her deep irises, Shinichi somehow came up with something to say.

"I am real, Ran. I am here with you and will always be with you. I love you after all…"

Shinichi had to hold his breath when she presented him her most beautiful smile while he kept in mind that if he didn't think rationally fast enough, his heart will jump out of his chest anytime.

Still, a betraying color red gracefully spread on his cheeks.

"How did you know what's in my mind? Do you have some E. S. P. or something?" she asked, her eyes were misted and her voice was very soft.

His nervousness broke a little and he slightly laughed at her.

"No ma'am," his arms tightened more around her waist holding her closer to him until their noses touch.

"Just a feeling…" he said and intentionally dropped several octaves of his voice.

Ran had some little time to smile before he claimed her lips for a passionate, loving kiss.

And yes, maybe it was just a feeling too that Shinichi knew exactly how to melt her into his kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. <strong>_Hope you enjoy reading! The next installment will be a little angsty. Still, I'll be waiting for your reviews!_

_See you again!_

_-Hislips_


	3. Broken

_Hey Sweets! I know it has been over a month since the last time I updated this. I've became busy and the hunting for beta-reader was not going easy BUT I am proud to tell you that I had already found one! She is **Rani07**. I know that you know her because she's the author of the fabulous Days of Romance and Death of a flower. So I am confident that this fic is perfect in grammatical sense... All thanks to her! :) _

_By the way, I must warn you that this fic is angsty and dramatic in every sense. You have to read it so you will know why BUT, there's the big 'but' again, this one will have a companion piece. ;) So yeah, enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nope. Nah-ah. Detective Conan is not mine or either Shinichi alone. Well, it is because I am not Ran. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_Broken_

**Main Characters: **_Kudo Shinichi / Mouri Ran_

**Summary: **_He is back, Kudo Shinichi is back. But why is he held in another girl's arms?_

* * *

><p>I didn't know how it all happened. I wasn't aware that my concept of reality was so far from the truth. It's like Pandora's Box was opened before me without any caveat, without any warning.<p>

Everything was revealed before my eyes, everything became crystal clear, and everything happened so fast. I didn't see it coming. I was certainly hoping for it to happen but never did I fully expect it.

Kudo Shinichi was back.

He was back, back from the shadows of phone calls, rare meetings and thousands of excuses. He was back, back to me.

No. Not exactly.

I thought that what held him so long from me was just another stupid, complicated case, but what the truth exposed to me was well beyond what I had expected.

The black organization. An apoptoxin. Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Sherry. Miyano Shiho… or Haibara Ai.

And Conan-kun.

The last surprise struck me like a speeding bullet train. All that I could say was: I knew it. I felt betrayed and played with. But as the reasons for keeping everything a closely guarded secret dawned on me, like sunlight after many years of rain, I found myself easily forgiving him and, if possible, falling for him much harder.

And he repeated the infamous words.

Wait for me.

And I will. Always.

Days had passed and the ruckus about the Syndicate had settled. I thought everything would be back to normal, since I had already forgiven him. I thought it was all over.

That day would be exciting. Shinichi would return to school. Some subjects from the previous school year would need to be passed, but still, almost all of his classes were with me. For once, everything was finally returning to its proper place.

I walked down the street, heart palpitating wildly inside my chest with the happy assumption that we would go to school together.

Like it had always been.

But when I arrived at his house and rang the doorbell for who knows how many times, no one answered. Odd. He'd been there just yesterday night saying, Yeah, I'll be at school. Maybe he'd gotten up and left earlier than me?

That's out of the ordinary because not in his twelve years of schooling had he arrived early, not without my picking him up.

The reason why he didn't wait for me had to be a mystery. A flat-out disappointment. But what was left for me to do? I couldn't just stand there and sulk. I'd find out once I saw him at school and maybe, give him a punch or two.

School came to view and I walked more rapidly. I wished to see him soon and ask about this morning and other matters, and then things could return back to normal as if nothing bitter had happened between us.

I was honestly excited.

Except when I was walking down the hallway, I noticed people giving me weird looks. As if they were sorry about something. I tilted my head while walking, ignoring the strange glances. Sorry? For what? It couldn't have been about Conan because, although the fall of the Syndicate broke on the news all over the world, anything about Conan and his involvement with me was kept confidential. So what was it? I wanted to think I was just seeing things and overreacting, but many girls and boys looked at me with the same remorseful look.

I tried to ignore it and proceeded on making my way to our classroom. Sonoko and Shinichi would be there and I could talk about those bizarre people and their bizarre staring.

Just when I stepped into the room and was about to greet my classmates, I stopped on my tracks when I caught sight of two people. Shinichi speaking very closely to Haibara Ai.

No. Miyano Shiho.

It's like something sharp had stabbed my chest, hurting my insides, making my throat want to whimper in pain.

I know what that feeling is. I'd be stupid not to recognize it.

Jealousy. One of the most deadly emotional diseases.

But why should I be jealous? It's not like they were doing something inappropriate. And who am I to be jealous? I'm not his girlfriend or anything. Yeah, he had known what my feelings for him were, but sadly, we hadn't talked about that yet. Maybe later. Maybe.

Holding my chin up high and plastering a smile on my face, I walked to my seat that was next to Shinichi and Shiho-san.

Shiho-san acknowledged me by nodding. I smiled, then felt Shinichi looking at me. I was prepared to admonish him for going to school early without me, but suddenly, I found my mouth shutting.

He looked at me with this expressionless gaze that remained on me for several seconds, before he looked away, as if he'd observed someone whom he didn't recognize.

What?

I was too shocked to react.

They talked. And talked. Like I wasn't there.

Sonoko's gaze fell on me and she had the same expression my schoolmates wore. Now I knew why.

Smiling was the last thing I could do. Well, what could I really do? Nothing for that matter right? So I just took my seat and behaved as if nothing happened.

I stayed like that, for a couple of minutes, feigning a smile and pretending that Shinichi didn't just rudely ignore me until the bell rang, indicating that classes would begin.

The homeroom teacher came in and greeted us. Although my heart was aching and crying, longing for my home and my bed, I insisted on pretending to be physically and mentally present in the class.

They introduced the new student. Yes, it was obvious that Shiho-san would be our new classmate. As our homeroom teacher introduced her and announced her accomplishments, the class started to talk about her. Of course, unlike Conan, Haibara Ai was not a secret so they had known about the good job she did in helping Shinichi bring down the Syndicate. And just like that, the class had their new darling.

There was nothing wrong if they started to like her immediately, but when the teacher said that Shiho-san was living at Agasa-hakase's house and everyone knew that it was just beside Shinichi's mansion, a lot of our classmates cheered, especially the guys. They teased Shinichi for having such a gorgeous lady living right next to him, not to mention, his partner in dismantling the biggest criminal organization.

Suddenly, I was out of the picture. There was no me and Shinichi; it was now Shinichi and his partner in crime solving, Miyano Shiho.

I glanced at him. Yes, I dared to because I wanted to see his face with an expression saying, They are at me again! Help! Or better yet, No, don't believe any of it…

But…

He never glanced at me. Just a straight face, ignoring everyone.

Confusion whirled inside my head. Why was Shinichi acting like this? Weren't we normal just yesterday? Or the day before that? I don't know! I couldn't remember! But I was sure that at some point after I forgave him and before he told me to wait for him again, we had been normal.

Wait for him?

Why?

I reached out, wanting to hold him. Just a glance and I would understand because I could read his eyes.

My hand landed on his arm and he jerked as if my touch burned him, but I kept it there. I wanted him to acknowledge me and I wanted him to know that I was confused about what was happening.

He looked at me, and yes, just a glance and I understood it all. His eyes said it all.

Sorry…

That's all that I could read; that was all there was to read.

And then slowly, he tugged his arm back, freeing himself from my touch.

I don't know what hurt more, the words behind his eyes or the rejection of my touch, and just like that, my mind became blank, totally oblivious to my surroundings.

The last bell rang, indicating that school was over. Somehow, that wakened my senses to reality.

School was over. Usually, we would pack our things together and we would walk home together. I risked another look, betraying my mind, and I saw him standing beside his desk, one arm causally shoved in his pocket while the other held the satchel over his shoulder.

I prayed to Kami-sama to please let him approach me, saying: Ready? And we would go on our way and again, things would be back to normal. But it didn't happen. It was not me whom he said 'ready' to. It was Shiho-san… again.

He kept a straight face, as if refusing to look at me, and Shiho-san looked at me with an empty expression. I don't know what she was thinking or if she knew what I was thinking of her, but one thing was for sure, I wanted to be in her position right then, rather than mine.

Normally, I would confront him and demand to know what the hell was happening. Why wasn't he looking at me, why was he avoiding me, and what was the purpose of telling me to wait for him. Then again, the look in his eyes told me to stop, to deal with what was happening. It told me I wouldn't get any answers.

For the first time in our lives of being together, I respected his silent request to obey him. It didn't make any sense, nothing was making any sense. I perceived many things were being kept from me again and this emotional turmoil Shinichi made me experience was far worse than the days I believed him missing in action.

And just when I needed my little Conan-kun.

Days had passed and I knew I had become quite different. Sonoko reminded me of these changes every day, remarking how I was getting thinner and paler. She also pointed out that I never smiled, regardless of the joke she was telling. She also commented that I did a lot of spacing out.

I wanted to chuckle, but my lips wouldn't budge. I guess every part of me stopped working. Well, I didn't find her jokes funny to start with. Nothing was funny. Nothing was worth laughing or smiling.

"You really should eat, you know that…" I heard my friend say, on a day when we were walking to school together. I looked at her and looked back at the ground, ignoring her comment.

Then we saw him. He was walking with her…

My feet stopped and I could feel Sonoko stopping too. We watched them walk, side by side. Such a lovely view, if not for the fact that the guy was the person I'd been in love with for more than a decade.

They must've failed to notice our presence because they kept everything casual.

I bit my lips and I could taste blood.

I saw them as some of the boys from our class approached them and teased them about each other. It's funny how he and Shiho-san reacted not a bit differently to the times when we were the topic, when our relationship was the main object of teasing. Just like then, Shinichi denied the accusations and became angry.

The school's hottest couple was no longer Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran, best friends for life and star-crossed lovers. Instead, it was Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho, partners and perfect for each other.

The love team of the teenage detective and karate champ had died and was replaced with the ace soccer player slash world-famous detective and one of the prettiest ladies slash greatest scientists.

"He is a jerk, Ran. For not telling you anything…" Sonoko softly said. I wanted to cry because she was right, he really was a jerk for keeping this from me but no matter how much of a jerk he was, I still loved him. So much.

"Why…" I could feel her hesitating. "Didn't you confront him…? At least you need some explanation for this…"

That is right, but….

"He won't tell me anything… that's for sure…" it was all I could say.

Sonoko sighed heavily. She must've been tired of tolerating me. She could always leave me alone, but I knew Sonoko was a good friend; she wouldn't do that.

"If this will make you feel better…" I heard her say, "Shinichi-kun was asking about you…"

That caught my attention and I looked at her. I knew my eyes were wide but I couldn't help it. Call me pathetic but I needed to know it.

"He said not to tell this to you and I didn't have the intention of telling it until everything was fine between you two, but…" she gave me a small smile. "I know this will cheer you up and, maybe, make you a little happy…"

I am aware that I was looking intently at her and perhaps looking more pathetic than ever, but Sonoko just gave another of her smiles before proceeding.

"I saw him looking worriedly at you when you weren't looking. A hundred times, actually. I was hesitant to assume something at first but then, remember the day when you went home earlier than us because you weren't feeling well?"

I nodded, remembering the time when I excused myself so I could go home because I felt terribly bad.

"Well… he asked me if you were okay. I'm sorry about this, Ran, but I kind of made a sarcastic comment and said 'Isn't it obvious? Isn't it obvious enough that you are the reason?' You meaning him, of course. Then he told me that a lot of things were going on but he wanted you to be safe so he begged for me to look after you…"

My eyes widened. Was it true that he really was concerned about me?

"I said okay and he told me not to tell you…"

After what Sonoko said, I could feel a little hope lighting up my darkened emotions. A little feeling of giddiness filled my insides.

"Really?" I said, aware that my voice was cracking.

"Yes, Ran. Maybe if you try harder, you can ask him what's happening and maybe fix your relationship once and for all."

I glanced once again at Shinichi and Shiho-san, who were very far from us now.

"What do you think?" she said once again, "no matter how much I hate to admit it, I know Shinichi-kun will save you from the misery you are feeling now… Go on, ask him so everything will be cleared up…"

Maybe it was time to ask him and be stubborn. What Sonoko told me about Shinichi gave me hope; at least I knew he would consider me because he was concerned for me.

"Yeah… I will… Thanks…"

For what seemed like years, I could finally feel myself able to smile. Even just a little smile.

School was over and I decided to stay a bit longer on the school grounds. I was determined to talk to him, to demand an explanation that I should have received some days ago.

Sonoko bid me goodbye and good luck while I did what needed to be done. I searched for him and someone told me that he was on the soccer field. I went there immediately.

The large green field came to view and my eyes scanned for any signs of him. After shifting my eyes around to find him, I finally spotted him, standing on the side of the field… talking to her.

I felt my broken heart drop again, but I grabbed onto my resolve to finish this once and for all.

My feet started moving but they stopped at the view my eyes caught.

Shiho-san's palms were at the sides of Shinichi's face. She was saying something but I couldn't hear it from where I stood. I didn't want to hear it and I didn't want to see what was happening but for some reason, my feet wouldn't move and my eyes were glued on them.

Apparently, they didn't see me.

She kept saying something and he said something back. He tilted his head downwards and said another thing. What occurred next wrecked my heart and shattered it into a million pieces.

Shiho-san leaned her face closer to his and placed a kiss on his left cheek, near his mouth. She then hugged him tightly and placed her chin above his shoulder.

My legs gave in, and I felt the rough grass scrape my knees; I couldn't care less. My heart was breaking again. I heard something shatter, knowing it had been my soul. I couldn't do anything to stop it break; I heavily clutched my chest, digging my nails into the fabric of my uniform, leaving a mark and scratch on my skin.

It was nothing. I didn't care.

My eyes watched the most romantic scene as he hugged her back and stayed in that position for a while. It looked incredibly lovely. It was like two lovers had finally found the happiness they had been looking for in the form of their significant other.

Yeah, lovely, yet I couldn't help but think…

What had I done wrong to feel this? For things to turn out like this? What did I do to have him to turn me down? To reject me in a way that would bring me such intense pain?

To hurt me like this…

I had been loyal to him for two years when he was gone. I'd stayed in love with him for more than a decade. I forgave him for what he had done.

I had waited for him.

And this was what I got in return?

Leaving me clueless to replace me with a much better girl?

It was tragic. And I had to cry.

I covered my mouth to muffle a sob that was about to escape my throat. I had no intentions of making noises because I didn't want them to know that I was there. What for? To have them rub it in my face that, finally, they were now a happy couple? No. I think my heart couldn't tolerate pain anymore.

So I did the best thing in that situation…

I left, and never looked back.

* * *

><p>Tonight, I am in my room, lying on my bed, feeling lonelier than I've ever been.<p>

I lost everything. Shinichi was my everything and he walked out of my life just like that, leaving me in the darkness, oblivious to everything that I had the right to know.

He left me. Left me for Shiho-san without any explanation or proper goodbye. He just left me like a doll that is too old, too worn to play with.

I can't blame him though. Shiho-san has become helpful to him, while I'm not. But… if only I knew the whole situation, I would offer him my life for his safety. I would do everything for him to get him out of the mess. I would do everything, anything.

Still, that's not the situation he chose. Shiho-san is much more reliable and can be depended on, while I'm just a very stupid girl.

Yes, a very stupid girl who can't even do anything to mend her broken heart.

I can't even move from my bed. I'm so weak, too weak to move or do anything. I feel like I'm dying. All the light in my life is slowly fading away.

My face is still wet from crying. I want to stop my flowing tears but I know I can't do it. I've already given up.

If you think that curling into a ball and dying is such a cliché, I'll tell you that it is not because right now, in this instance, I have curled myself into a ball. I want to die.

_To Be Continued_…

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.: <strong>_The companion piece for this one will be ready for a couple of days. Hopefully this month too. So watch out for it._

_Any comments will be greatly appreciated. Though I don't accept flames because constructive criticism will already do._

_Thank you and see you on the next chapter!_

_-Hislips_


	4. Night

_Hi sweets! It's been years since I last updated! Life's busy as usual but I found some time to browse my laptop and look what I got! A one shot beta-read by none other than Rani07! She thought it was great that's why I publish it. After all, its been sitting in my laptop for a year now._

_This is my first time writing some thing in a third person perspective so I hope this will turn out well. Also, this drabble is a little depressing and it was not the continuation of the last chapter, sadly. I don't know if someone was still waiting for the last chapter's continuation but I'll be honest, it might not come._

_I'll still think about it. _

**Disclaimer: **_Nope. Nu-uh. Detective Conan is not mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> _Night_

**Characters:** _Kudo Shinichi / Mouri Ran_

**Summary:** _All he wanted was a little time. A little one last time._

* * *

><p>You are breathing hard to the point that your ribs hurt. Your body is glistening with sweat and a tiny drop of that salty water roll from your temple to your cheek. It was very tiring but the sensation is so incredible you think you will die of happiness.<p>

Not wanting to cause any discomfort, you gently lift your weight off her and gently gaze at the woman beneath you. She was panting like you, she is covered in sweat like you and like those similarities you knew she was feeling delightful like you.

Because her smile is happiness, angelic and positively ethereal.

But a twinge emit from the back of your mind, threatens your fragile feelings to shatter. And then you look at Ran. She was still smiling so you decide that if you can't avoid the inevitable, at least you can prolong the time when it wasn't happening yet. At least she will remember this moment perfectly.

You roll off her and lie on your side. Her twinkling gaze follows you with that happy smile but you just can't keep your eyes on her face. It instinctively roams below her white neck, delving the beauty of her femininity. You blushed when you hear her shyly laugh only to see that she was blushing hard as you. A man like you never wants to be in an awkward situation so you smile at her, pulling her closer to your body to once again feel the softness of her naked skin.

Both of you stay still, just letting your breaths be the music inside the closed room. Your scent and her scent mingle together like how your bodies are. Silently, you wish for the millionth time that this moment never comes to an end while the world continues to rotate outside.

You glanced at the clock in her night stand and you bitterly thought: only six hours to go.

Ran touches your cheek and coaxes you to look at her. You look back, drowning in the blue-indigo of her eyes. Then she kisses you, gently, slowly, passionately. You can feel her love and you want to cry. She reluctantly broke the kiss and you can only smile.

There are three words in your throat that had wanted to come out since you realized that her existence is the reason of your living. It will be the first time you will say it to her. Even before or in the middle of your love making, you didn't say it.

Until now.

"I love you."

Those three words came out softly from your lips and for a moment, you are afraid that you had confessed wrongly.

But she holds you much tighter. Her head hides in the crook of your neck and you felt something damp. She was crying and all you can do is hold her like she is your lifeline.

"Shinichi… I love you too." She sobs those words and you are in heaven.

That moment, nothing matters but her and her words and you can't help to gently pull her head from your neck so you can kiss her, passionately, hungrily. For the second time that night, you make love to the angel.

You thought you can sleep after basking in the afterglow of your second love making, but apparently you can't. Although your limbs are tired and sore, you just can't sleep because you are afraid to miss one second of this moment.

The calm, regulated rhythm of her every breath convinces you that she already surrender herself to the sweet slumber. You also try to contain that temporary peace but your mind just can't stop working. She was with you, but you can't help to feel lonely. You can't help to feel pain because you know that you will never see her eyes open in the morning.

Hours had passed and once again, you glance at the clock and see that only two hours and forty seven minutes to go and the last temporary antidote will wear off. Your lips trembles and you can feel an unpleasant feeling inside your stomach. Wanting to relieve it, you hold her closer, gently kissing her forehead. Then all of a sudden, your chest hurts. It was pounding hard to the point where the only thing that your ears can hear is the hammering of your heart inside your ribs. It hurts; combine with the boiling heat travelling in your bones, threatening to melt it. Melt it in to a much little bone structure, structure that belonged to a nine year old boy.

A scream threaten to rip from your throat but you bit your tongue down so Ran will not wake up. Amidst the pain, you ask yourself the reason on why the twenty four hour antidote wore off a couple of hours earlier. Was fate being cruel to you again?

Slowly while staggering, you release yourself from her warmth and despite your trembling limbs, you reach out for her blanket to cover her.

You try to dress yourself quietly while keeping the pain in your body at bay. It's a very hard task and you nearly faint but your resolve kept you awake. It seems like hours when the last button was done and you immediately clutch your chest, a poor attempt to lessen the pain.

The door seems to be so far but you manage to walk to it. Each stop was so heavy with pain of transforming back to Edogawa Conan and for leaving the girl you only, truly love.

Your shaking hands reach the knob and as slowly as possible, you open it to step outside. But before doing so, you look at her sleeping form on the bed.

She was smiling in her sleep, like she was having a beautiful dream.

And it is so hard to leave her alone.

Your eyes started to burn with tears, not from the burning sensation you feel as your bones seem to melt, not from the sharp pounding in your chest at it seem you are being hammered, but from the excruciating pain your heart felt from hurting and leaving this angel.

Before anything else happens, you walk out of the door, silently closing it despite the trembling of your figure and run outside the house.

You use your last strength to run. Run as fast as your legs can do until you collapse on one of the alley, because the process of the transformation was close to being done.

The scream that you keep on holding back moments ago finally rips out of your throat. The scream was deafening but there is no one to hear. Not a soul to see.

And as if the heavens were being sympathetic, it rain.

You don't faint from the transformation like you do before but it made you sit on the ground. It left you with a heavy intake of breath, hot skin and salty sweat that is mix with the rain drops that starts to soak you.

You stay still for some moment and you don't care that you're already drenched to the bone. What you care about is the girl you left in her room.

A shuddering sigh escapes your lips, and although it was futile, you check yourself to see if you're back in the nine-year old body of a boy. You hope for a miracle, but that don't happen. Your hands are small and limbs are short. Childish. Weak.

Those childish hands grip your hair and you want to tear it out.

Ran will not see the man he just made love with ever again. Kudou Shinichi was gone. Forever. There was no antidote. The effect of the Apotoxin can't be reverse and you will be Edogawa Conan until the day you die.

It hurts. Thinking of her. What will happen when she woke up and realize you are not beside her? What will happen when she searches for you but you are nowhere to be found? What will happen if she thought that you just take advantage of her love to steal her innocence?

What will happen to her?

Your chest hurts again but not because you are transforming again but because your heart is breaking, crumbling to pieces.

"Ran."

Her name came out of your mouth with pain and longing.

The rain continues to pour and although the sun should be rising by now, the sky was still dark because of the dark clouds.

If there was some one who will see you, they will be worried for how soak you are in your big clothes. They will be worried with those scarred expression painted on your face because those expressions should be never belong to a nine-year old kid.

Kid.

Boy.

Not Kudou Shinichi.

That's what you will be until you became seven years older to become the body of the guy you had left. But you will not be known as Shinichi anymore. You are still Conan.

And Ran will be twenty-seven years old by that time.

She might be married, have kids and probably already moved on.

And you will just stay as his little brother.

And it will surely break your heart.

Your chest continues to feel pain. The only thing that you can do is hold your legs against your chest and rests your head over your knees.

Once again, you pictured her, sleeping unclothed on the bed you just had made love with. The smile playing on her lips while she dreamt of something pleasant. Then she will be alone once she wakes up. Her nightmares will now come true. You made it come true.

The rain pours harder and it hit your back with a little more force. But the only thing you can utter was her name.

"Ran."

If only the antidote had lasts an hour longer, even a minute, you will grab the opportunity to see her again with your own body.

You want to see her again as Shinichi. You want to see her one last time, even if it's just saying goodbye.

And for the first time, for the very first time…

You cry.

* * *

><p><strong>P. S.:<strong> _Actually, I don't want this to happen but the sad plot bunnies keep bothering me so... I still want to post another chapter, something sweet to balance it out. So hope you guys are still interested! Please R&R!_

_-Hislips_


	5. The Prestige

_Hi! Again, I didn't time. It's been two months but I'm here again to update! YEY! I'm not sure how this will affect the DC fandom but I just want to update something that have to do with Shinichi and Ran. I've noticed that the fandom had decreased its... well... quality of the stories submitted. But of course that was none of may business. *sigh*. So please enjoy this bitter sweet!_

**Disclaimer: **_Nope. No. Nada. Detective Conan is not mine.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> _The Prestige_

**Characters:** _Kudo Shinichi / Mouri Ran_

**Summary: **_Because making something disappear isn't enough__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Every great magic trick consists of three parts or acts. The first part is called "The Pledge"<em>

It was Saturday. No school and Ran was alone in the house, taking the opportunity to clean it while her Dad was away and Conan-kun was at Professor Agasa's house. Probably to play or to talk about... things.

Then the phone ring. She picked it up, ready to say her usual spiel when a chuckle and a deep teasing voice said,

"Hi Ran."

"Shinichi?" Ran breathed over the phone.

_The magician shows you something ordinary: a deck of cards, a bird or a man. He shows you this object. Perhaps he asks you to inspect it to see if it is indeed real, unaltered, normal. But of course… it probably isn't._

They engaged in a nonsense chat. Talking about what's happening to school, what's new about her, how's uncle Kogoro doing, and why that brat with glasses was still living with them. They talked about anything except the spreading news about the investigation of a big, dangerous Syndicate.

_The second act is called "The Turn"_

When the words were running out, a pregnant pause reigned over them, but Ran was brave enough to break the silence. After a deep intake of breath, she asked:

"When will you come back, Shinichi?"

_The magician takes the ordinary something and makes it do something extraordinary._

On the other line, Shinichi – or Conan, gripped the telephone so hard his knuckle turned white. A painful frown fixed on his face. If someone will pay attention to the little boy inside the telephone booth, they will be worried at how sad and hurt this boy looked.

In truth, he was beyond that. He was not only sad and hurt but also scared and tired. The investigation of the Black Organization was coming to a close. He knew that by now, they knew who Edogawa Conan really was. It doesn't matter though, Kudo Shinichi will be back. The antidote was close to completion. But he didn't know if after this, he will still be alive to be with Ran.

Conan choked at the sound of Ran's shaky breath. He can almost hear the trembling of her lips in the other line.

He was so tired, tired in all of it. He was burying himself deeper and deeper in all the lies he said and did. All for it just to convince himself that he was just protecting Ran and it was the right things to do.

He didn't want to think anymore. He was just so tired, and so so sad.

Conan opened his mouth and then prayed to God that whatever came out of it will be the truth for once.

"I never left. I'm just right there."

_Now you're looking for the secret… but you won't find it, because of course you're not really looking._

His response was followed by a deafening silence. Ran wasn't sure if she misheard him but she knows, she _knew_ that what he said was the truth. All this time, she was asking for the truth and now that he was brave enough to expose it to her, she wasn't sure if it was the right thing.

But what is the right thing?

Everything was already on the brink of insanity. And while she can feel the pain in her heart, she knew he was hurting more.

And she didn't know what to do.

_You don't really want to know._

"O-of course."

Conan heard her stutter on the other line and his heart was leaping on his throat.

_You want to be fooled._

"I know you are just always around but didn't have the time to visit me or make an appearance to me." Ran said quickly. "You detective-geek! You're always in a hurry!"'

She knew it was the most pathetic conclusion and she bravely coupled it with a laugh, a wretched fake laugh.

She wanted to play the part where she was the stupid girl that couldn't pick up clues and she's expecting that the person in the other line to join her with the pathetic attempt to run from the truth, but he was silent, so silent that she was starting to worry.

"Shinichi?" she whispered on the phone, her voice barely penetrated over the sound of his pounding heart.

Did she just lie for him? The very person who never wanted anything except the truth from him just lied for him?

Ran's not stupid and he knows she understand his message and she should be asking so many questions by now but she wasn't.

So it means she knows. She _knew_!

All this time she knew about how Shinichi lied and how Conan covered it up.

He felt sick.

How can she still talk to someone who keep lying to her, doing things under her nose and keeping her in the dark for so long?

"Shinichi? Are you still there?" he heard her call from the phone.

Shinichi's eyes started to burn and every breath become a sharp pain in the chest.

"Ran…" he said. His vision was getting blurred.

"Ran, I'm sorry but I have to go."

He didn't wait for her response. The click of a call being cut was heard from the ear piece of the phone she was holding before she even open her mouth.

Ran felt lonely. And she was convinced that what she responded was wrong.

Since she felt that something big was about to happen (with all the fuss about the dark syndicate and the tension enveloping her Dad, Hattori-kun and Conan-kun), it was only wise to let him know that she knew about Conan and him.

It should be the right thing because she doesn't want to pretend around him anymore.

But what was happening was proving her wrong.

Lunch came. Afternoon came. The time dragged slowly with no Conan-kun or Shinichi coming or calling her.

That's until night came. The click of their residence door opening revealed the young boy that Ran was thinking all day.

_But you wouldn't clap yet._

"Hi Conan-kun." She greeted. A smile on her face.

Shinichi noticed it and he hated the way he realizes that she was pretending the whole time. He can't swallow the possibility that Ran's smiles for him were forced, not real or sincere.

"Hello Ran-neechan." He slowly replied, thinking if they should continue pretending around each other.

"Do you want to eat? I made some lemon pie."

At first, he was hesitant to agree. All he wanted to do was to sleep all week until the antidote was complete. All he wanted to do was to hide in his room because the shame was burning him. But Ran's smile was very pretty and he just knew that Ran's pretty smile can never be forced or faked.

Encouraged, Shinichi nodded his head and follow Ran to the kitchen. He sat in the chair, looking around while Ran prepared him some tea and a slice of lemon pie. Once it was settled in front of him, Ran sat beside him and he felt wrong, ashamed and guilty. The courage was long gone.

But neither of them said a word. The seconds ticked by, minutes passed by and the silence hangs heavily. The tea was getting cold, the pie was becoming stale but Shinichi don't have the power to lift his hand, pretend to eat and give compliments like how a child would.

"Do you think—"

Ran started successfully breaking the silencing spell.

"Do you think Shinichi will comeback so he can be with me?"

Conan's eyes went wide. He turned to look at Ran who was already looking at him. They hold each other's gaze. His blue eyes remained wide while hers were calm but her red cheeks and quivering lips was a dead giveaway that she was feeling the opposite.

Ran lifted an arm and albeit a little hesitant, she put her hand on Shinichi's head, softly brushing and caressing his dark hair.

His face turned pink.

"W-well you see… I have this feeling that Shinichi's case is coming to an end. He told me that it was the only thing that's holding him back so once it's done, he'll have to comeback, right?"

Conan nodded his head. He didn't know where this will lead but something's telling him he needed to hear what she's going to say.

"I don't know if this will make sense but I just know something big was about to happen and although I know he was just…" she paused and bit her lip. "…right there, it feels like I shouldn't ask any questions. I just trust him to do the right thing but I can't help to feel worried that I may not be with him again."

The hand that caressed Conan's hair was now resting on his cheek and felt his heart thumping so hard inside his chest.

"I wanted to hold him close because in reality, he was just an arm's length away. But I'm afraid I'll ruin everything he built, that's why I chose to be silent because in silence, I can comfort him and pretend that everything's okay."

His chest was starting to be filled with overwhelming emotions and he felt the tears pooling in his eyes.

"But now, he's so close in really coming back and the only thing that I have in mind is to tell him what I really feel."

Her cheeks were red and her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Ran…"

_Because making something disappear isn't enough,_

"I'm afraid. What if after all of this, he won't come back? That's why I want him to promise me one last time…" the tears were now cascading down her cheeks. "I want him to promise me that he will defeat the syndicate and will return to me."

Shinichi placed his small hand over her hand on his cheek.

And when Ran asked him the question, what he responded was a choked affirmative.

"Will you come back to be with me, Shinichi?"

_You have to bring it back._

"Yes…"

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.: <strong>_So I guess what we are having are bitter sweet chocolates huh? Well the sweet ones will come along. Just promise to wait. ;) Please R&R!_


End file.
